


Behind Closed Doors

by HearMeRoarrr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hate Sex, Internal Conflict, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Rival Relationship, Rough Body Play, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearMeRoarrr/pseuds/HearMeRoarrr
Summary: The Queen takes a step forward so that their noses are centimetres apart. “Say that again, and I will have your head.”Cersei watches as the girl looks down at the floor. In that moment, that ever-so infuriating smirk once again appears on the younger girl. When she slowly begins to look up, her eyes take in every part of the blonde, until finally reaching her face, where blues eyes burn into a green abyss. After what seems like an eternity, Margaery’s smirk turns into a smile, and with a flutter of her eyelashes, she speaks:“Oh, you can have my head, your Grace.”





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cersei x Margaery is such a great pairing and I personally think there isn't enough stories about them, so I decided to just write my own.
> 
> This story takes place recently after Margaery gets betrothed to Tommen.
> 
> I'm planning on making this a few chapters long, but we'll see where it goes..
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

The gardens are ever-so beautiful at lunch hour. The rays of sun hit the hundreds of flowers, creating a neon-like effect from the colourful pedals. In the distance, the ocean can be seen, glimmering in the sun, its blue-green colour contrasting the bright pinks, purples, and yellows of the gardens. Butterflies are often seen flying about, adding to the picture perfect scenery. Apple blossom trees are also planted all throughout the garden, allowing for cool shade. Every so often, when a breeze comes along, the flowers of the apple blossoms dance in the wind, creating a snow-like effect as they slowly fall to the earth. It is all too lovely of a sight in Cersei's eyes. Yet in this moment, it is revolting given the garden's current company.

Cersei gazes out the window of her bedchambers as the familiar shape of the doe eyed girl catches her attention. There she is, clad in a blue dress, with the neckline plunging down to the middle of her ribcage, and with large cutouts on either side of her torso.

Cersei stifles back a groan as her eyes roll back. She cannot believe this girl. First, she makes outrageously inappropriate comments about her and Jaime, and now she is being seen supporting outrageously inappropriate attire in broad daylight. Cersei slams the rest of her wine back in one gulp, and sits herself at her desk.

With a loud thunk, Cersei bangs the recently empty wine glass onto the writing desk with a force just gentle enough not to break it, and rests her forehead onto her hand, deep in thought.

A moment later, she stands up, tapping her finger on her desk as she walks around it to get to the side table holding her medicine of choice.

Once there, Cersei pours more wine from the flagon into her glass, walks out onto the balcony, and looks down onto the gardens once again with a better view from before.

Ever since Margaery Tyrell arrived at King's Landing, she has been a problem. Wether it be her sly comments, her attitude, or simply the dresses she wears, it is no doubt that she gets on Cersei's nerves.

Cersei never expected to make an enemy out of her, but as a little girl, she was always taught to make an enemy out of everyone. Hatred comes easier to her than love. It's easier to hate the girl rather than pretend to like her, yet that is exactly what she does. Margaery is to be a part of her family soon, and as the Queen, she is obligated to give her hugs, and smiles, and wave back when she waves, but behind closed doors, her hatred for the girl glooms over her like a storm cloud.

Yet, no matter how hard she tries to forget about it, she can't shake this undistinguishable feeling floating in the back of her mind; a feeling that makes her head pound, her chest tighten.

No, this isn't hate. Whatever it is, it is much worse than that.

Cersei snaps out of her thoughts just as Margaery begins to leave the garden. She quickly walks back into her keep, and calls out for the two guards protecting the doors of her bedchamber.

"Yes, Your Grace?" One of the guards says as he peeks in from the other side of the door.

"Bring the Tyrell girl to my chambers this evening, I have some business to discuss with her."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little short, but i'm planning on making the next chapter quite a bit longer.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts/opinions! I'm happy to take any suggestions you guys might have.


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

 

**CHAPTER TWO**

Margaery walks down an empty corridor of the Red Keep; the silent darkness inviting her thoughts to escape and dance around. To her right, Kings Landing can be seen from below, peeking through open windows separated by pillars. Above, the night sky is clear, and the millions of stars look like sparkles in the dome of a giant's eye. The beauty of the sight causes her to stop, and rest her elbows on the edge of the concrete separating her from the three story drop.

Two guards quietly greet her by her side,

"Lady Tyrell?"

"Ser Larys, Ser Myrah, what of your presence this evening?" Margaery muses, looking over the city. The lights from hundreds of buildings match the stars in the sky like a perfect mirror image.

Ser Larys speaks gently, "The Queen wishes to speak to you in her private chambers, my Lady"

"What would she have us discuss at this hour?" Margaery takes her eyes off of the sight before her, to turn and face the guards, suddenly concerned.

"I am unaware, my Lady. She requested you a few hours ago, yet myself and Ser Larys have failed to find you until now."

"I have been walking about the Red Keep all day, it shouldn't have taken hours to find me" Margaery looks back out into the night; if only the city's evening beauty matched the beauty of the people living inside it.

"Of course, my Lady. Our apologies." Both guards bow their heads in respect.

"All is forgiven."

Margaery bits the inside of her cheek, contemplating the Queen's reason for summoning her. She knows Cersei is not particularly fond of her, despite her attempts to hide it. The Queen is never a good actress during their encounters, but Margery is. She is always able to get on the Queen's nerves. Getting under her skin, killing her with kindness.

Their distaste for each other comes naturally, with the tension always rising to the top, threatening to overflow onto the ground before them… yet it never does. Their fake smiles always act as a barrier, a cover for when they are in the public eye. Sometimes Margaery even believes their performances, questioning if they are truly getting along in a moment's time, but then Cersei will subconsciously curl her top lip, or grind her teeth, and the facade is broken.

Given the present disfunction of their relationship, it certainly raises many questions as to why the Queen suddenly requests to see her,

And it makes Margaery curious. Very curious.

"Show me to her chambers."

 

* * *

 

Cersei paces her bedchambers after having returned from a long small council meeting, wine glass in hand, impatiently waiting. How long has it been since she requested the girl? Four, five hours? The sun had gone down, the cool night air replacing the sun's rays of heat. Surely the guards would have rounded her up by now.

A light breeze enters her chambers from the openness of her balcony, and the Queen grabs a heavy shawl from her bed before rushing to close the doors leading outside. She found it fascinating how the city could be so busy even at this hour. With a small click, there is silence. The bustle of the city is now muted by the barrier of glass, the faint sound of wind blowing and the crack of the fireplace being the only two sounds present in her ears.

She begins to wonder why she indeed requested to see Margaery. Surely to address her recent behaviour, but perhaps it is more-so about the need to put her in her place, to let her know of her position here in the Capital. For she is only a guest, and certainly not in a place to override the Queen's very own. Cersei begins to think of what she wants to say when the girl arrives, yet she cannot manage to conjure up a good enough reason for the meeting.

She then starts to regret her command to summon the girl. She could have easily found her herself, talked with her in the gardens, a corridor even. There is no need for this venue.

Cersei tends to act on impulse, which she knows is one of her greatest flaws. A flaw that has cost her many lives throughout her years as the reining Queen regnant of the Seven Kingdoms.

She decides that there is no need for this tonight. Margaery's belittling could wait until morning.

A loud knock at the door startles Cersei out of her thoughts, causing her to jolt and spill her wine.

"Margaery Tyrell, your Grace, at your request?" The guard's voice is slightly muffled from the thickness the her chamber doors.

"No need, I will speak with her another time." The Queen dismisses as she sets the wine glass down and lazily saunters over to sit on her bed, beginning to undo her intricate braids at the top of her head. Normally, she would leave such a job to her handmaidens, but she is too impatient tonight.

The door of her chambers busts open, revealing the Tyrell girl as she enters the room with furrowed brows and pursed lips. The guards quickly follow after her, grabbing her by her arms and pulling her back out into the hallway.

The Queen, shocked, stands up immediately. She flashes her eyes to the guards, then to the girl, then back to the guards, before stoping them with a raise of her hand.

The guards release their hold on Margaery. The brunette's hands go up to rub over the place where the guards had held her tightly, acknowledging the bruises she will have tomorrow. She then fixes a loose strand of hair back behind her ear, cursing under her breath and making a face that could only be described as annoyance.

Cersei glares at the younger girl. "What is the meaning of this?"

The Queen watches as the girls expression turns from annoyance to anger.

"No, your Grace, what is the meaning this?" Margaery gestures to the chamber doors, "I have just walked a mile and a half from the other side of the Red Keep, climbed seven flights of stairs to meet you here in your chambers, and now you turn me away and say that it will have to wait until another time?"

Amused, Cersei slightly tilts her head to the side. "You took too long"

"Your guards took too long."

"Perhaps they did." Cersei sighs, as she turns her attention away to look at the hanging mirror on the wall to her left, refocusing on her braided up-do.

"Well, so be it, I am here now. Say what you wish to discuss, and I will be on my way." Margaery straightens her posture as she takes a few steps towards the centre of the room so that she is facing Cersei's back. As she does this, the two guards tense, placing their hands on the hilts of their swords with a clink of their armour.

Cersei whips around to face her, obviously agitated. "Have you forgotten your place, girl?" She steps closer to her. "I am the Queen, and you shall address me with respect. You do not make commands towards me." The blonde watches as the brunette clenches her jaw.

"My apologies… your Grace." Margaery emphasizes the last two words, letting the 'sss' slide out like a snake.

Cersei lifts her head in satisfaction, studying the younger girl's face. After a moment, she turns around to once again face the mirror, finally undoing the rest of her up-do. The Queen's long golden hair cascades down her back, revealing loose shiny waves that look soft to the touch.

For the first time, Margaery is jealous of the older woman.

"I must admit,.." Cersei begins, working to release the last few braids of hair at the front of her face, "...I admire your nerve,.." Once all her hair is free, Cersei pushes it all to one shoulder, letting it fall down the front of her body, before turning to face the girl. "...but I am afraid I cannot discuss anything with you tonight, lady Margaery"

Margaery opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off.

"—tomorrow… perhaps." The Queen adds, before turning back around to grab a brush off her vanity desk.

Margaery watches as the blonde works the brush through her hair, ridding of any tangles or displacement that may have been visible. Oh, how she wishes she could rip those locks out of her head from the roots.

"Why?" The question comes out dry; spitting it out, not intentionally, but seeing how it seems to irritate the Queen, she mentally praises her accidental tone.

"I am tired and do not wish to speak to you anymore. That is why." The Queen dismisses, walking over to a desk that supports a flagon of wine. She pours herself a glass.

"But you did wish to speak to me." Margaery clarifies.

"That is correct."

"Why?" Margaery's words pierce the Queen's ears like a needle through an apple.

Cersei struggles to come up with an excuse. She faces away from the girl, staring at the wall. Ten-seconds pass, then twenty. Why are you retreating from her?

Seeing the Queen physically slouch in defeat, Margaery walks to the table on the opposite end of the chambers and sits in one of the chairs with her legs crossed and her hands folded over her lap, waiting. She inhales, lets out a long breath, and finally raises her eyebrow when the blonde turns around to face her.

From where the brunette sits, Cersei is able to get a look at the girl in her entirety. She is still wearing the blue dress from earlier. Yet, her current sitting position allows for more cleavage to escape from the dresses' deep neckline. After a few seconds, the blonde's eyes shoot back up to meet the girl's.

A moment passes before a smirk appears on the younger girls face.

Acknowledging the Queen's roaming eyes, Margaery leans her elbows onto the table, propping forward to allow for more cleavage to be visible from where the blonde stands.

"What are you doing?" Cersei questions from the other side of the room.

"I am going to sit here until you explain to me why you wished for us to speak in your bedchambers." Margery muses, playing with a strand of her own hair.

Cersei snaps, "I thought it to be a fitting place for a whore like you." Her eyes shift back down to the girl's cleavage, then back up to her eyes.

Margaery's eyes briefly widen at the comment. She looks down at the table, taking in the Queen's unexpected words. When she looks up, her smirk is even more severe.

"You are right, your Grace. It is a fitting place for a whore like me. That is, only if you are planning for us to do more than just talk." Margaery says the last word quietly, drawing it out.

Cersei is sipping from her glass when the sentence falls from Margery's mouth. Immediately, she spits the wine out and looks at her in disgust. Shifting uncomfortably, she searches to look at anything but the brunette.

A few seconds later, she feels the younger girl's gaze on her like a lion looking at its prey; a position that should ultimately be switched in this situation. She looks back at the brunette, glaring, thinking of ways she can slap the smirk off her face.

Margaery glares right back. She then raises an eyebrow, challenging the older woman.

They stay like this for a short time before the Queen breaks the silence.

"Get out." Cersei spits, attacking the girl's ears with her sharp words.

"I am not—"

Cersei repeats herself, this time slower than before. Her voice lower, quieter, yet oh-so dangerous. "Get. Out."

Margaery stands up slowly, brushing the wrinkles from her skirt, before making her way towards the other side of the room where both the Queen and her chamber doors reside.

"As you wish..." Margery begins her statement, crossing the room in a swift fashion, both pairs of eyes continuing to battle each other. She stops inches away from the blonde, finishing her sentence close to the Queen's ear, "...your Grace." It is a whisper, in the same tone as it was said earlier.

The action sends an involuntary shiver down Cersei's spine.

And before she has a chance to answer, the girl is gone.

Cersei stares blankly at the heavy wooden doors of hers. Shocked, heart pounding, ears plugging from anger.

For in this very moment, she has never hated the girl more.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry i've been so slow uploading this story. I've been super busy with school. But, I have the third chapter already written, and i'm planning on uploading it this weekend. 
> 
> And I know, this chapter is such a tease, but I really want to build on the two's relationship instead of just having them smash for no reason. Don't worry, it's coming.
> 
> Make sure to favourite and follow for updates!
> 
> Also leave a comment about your thoughts/suggestions. I'm trying to have these two stay true to their characters on the show. I know Cersei x Margaery would have never actually happened on the show, but I want it to be as realistic as possible.
> 
> Also just a general note: I have not actually read all the books, so I'm going blatantly on the TV show's content for these two.


	3. Chapter Three

 

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Of course…_ Margaery rushes down the stairs leading away from the Queen's chambers. _It all makes sense now._

_She's attracted to me._

It is a bold thought, maybe too bold. Yet, it is a sensible assumption, considering the way the blonde reacted to the her suggestive comments a moment ago. The way her eyes widened, her cheeks flushed. The way she ever-so slightly tensed when the brunette crept so close to her ear. In that moment, the Queen's strong exterior could not conceal her own emotions, and despite how little the crack in her polished shell was, Margaery noticed it.

This was something she could use to her advantage.

Margaery is very much aware of what others think of her. She notices the disapproving looks and the hushed whispers. It does not bother her much, let them think what they what. Margaery knows how to manipulate, she knows how to get what she wants from people, and her methods work.

What does she want though?

Of course, Margery's behaviour in the Queen's chambers was only a playful teasing to get under her skin, and certainly, Cersei's suspected attraction would deem useful if she were a man. Men are so easy to control, but a woman is so different from a man, and this is no ordinary woman. This is _Cersei Lannister._

Margaery has never been in this position before. Men are a common occurrence in Margaery's romantic life, but the idea of a woman being attracted to her is new and foreign.

Of course, the Queen's attraction for her is only speculation, but Margaery is hardly ever wrong about these things.

Margaery's own attraction for the same sex stops firmly at admiration, nothing more. Yet, with no admiration for the Queen, she wonders why she still feels a pull towards her.

She can't stop herself from imagining what it may be like to kiss another woman. To reach around their small waist, caress their soft skin, weave her fingers through their long locks of hair.

Through their long _blonde_ locks of hair.

_What an outrageous thought…_

… _Is it?_

No, this is only about power. Margaery has to prove that she is a force to be reckoned with. The easiest way to achieve this—given their current situation— is through seduction. After all, it is what she does best.

Seducing a man would be easy, seducing a woman would be harder… but seducing Cersei Lannister? That deserves a category of its own.

* * *

Cersei sits at a table on a terrace beside the gardens, sipping wine and scribbling on a piece of parchment. It is late in the afternoon, allowing for the sun to cast reddened rays onto the cobblestone of the terrace, and reflect onto the Queen's hair, giving it the appearance of molten gold.

Although she does not have any particular business to address, she finds comfort in looking busy whenever she can. The company of a quill and piece of parchment gives her the illusion of looking occupied to the public eye, and enables for time to pass by quicker in boring moments like these.

…And it also keeps her mind off of last night's encounter with the Tyrell girl.

The Queen sets her quill down on the table and looks out into the gardens. It is so quite compared to the rest of the city. The garden's peaceful atmosphere permits for an adequate place to think and reflect.

Cersei has tried all day to keep the events from last night away from her mind, and so far, she has been successful, but the current deafening silence of the gardens allows for her thoughts to spill out in front of her, making them impossibly unavoidable.

Last night was dreadful… It is no question that as soon as she set her eyes upon the younger girl's body, rather than her face, the girl transformed into a predator looking for its prey.

The Queen's gaze was just a matter of chance —a small flick of her eyes—focusing on the area of skin the girl chose to display in the first place. Surely the girl does not think she is _attracted_ to her.

_What an outrageous thought…._

_…is it?_

The way the girl teased, the way she smirked, the way she sauntered so close to her. The level of lust that was present in the girl's eyes should only be used when a man is on the receiving end of them.

Cersei may be stubborn, but she is not naive.

_Was the girl trying to seduce her?_

Suddenly, the Queen is pulled from her thoughts as the sound of the chair in front of her scraps against the cobblestone, catching her attention.

Margaery pulls out the chair, and delicately sits herself down, a knowing smile present on her face.

"Your Grace, what a lovely surprise!"

In this very moment, Cersei's blood begins to boil.

"I would have never thought a woman such as yourself would spend her free time here in the gardens!" Margaery explains with too much enthusiasm, playing her part effortlessly for the bystanders.

Her voice sends a chill down the Queen's spine, and Cersei internally winces. Why —of all people— have the God's cursed her with the presence of Margaery Tyrell.

Cersei boringly looks up at her, "I do not have any free time, Lady Margaery. In fact, I have some rather important business I am attending to." She manages to tighten her mouth into a straight line; the best attempt she can make at a smile.

Margaery stares at the woman for a few seconds before looking down at the piece of parchment, filled with scribbles and gibberish. A smirk appears on her face, then a light chuckle.

"Oh your Grace, I like to spend my free time here too. It's something we share in common." Margaery goes to place her hand over Cersei's for reassurance, but before she can, Cersei notices the action and pulls her hand away.

"Is that so? I would have assumed you like to spend your free time in other places…" Cersei once again flicks the girl a tiny smile before grabbing her wine glass, standing up, and walking across the Garden's Square towards the Red Keep.

Margaery immediately follows. "Is there a hidden meaning in that remark?"

Cersei continues to walk towards the building, " _Of course not._ " The sarcasm is thicker than molasses.

They enter into a corridor, the cool stone and shade creating a drastic difference in temperature compared to the blazing heat of the summer sun.

"Your Grace…"

Margaery attempts to stop the Queen with her voice, but it only quickens her pace.

" _Cersei._ "

Margaery reaches out and gently grabs the Queen's forearm, causing her to stop instantly.

She knows it is daring, but she needs to test the waters before she jumps into the unknown.

Cersei faces the girl, shocked. "You are in no position to speak to me with such informalities." Her voice is low. Green eyes burn into a sea of blue, and for a second, she looses her train of thought. The girl pushes a strand of hair behind her ear and bites her lip in contemplation, exuding a look of pure innocence. It almost stops the Queen from saying what she says next,

"I could have you _killed_ for disrespecting me like that."

 _It is an act._ Cersei tells herself. _Everything the manipulative bitch does is an act._

There is nothing innocent about Margery Tyrell. From the way she dresses, to the way she walks. Her words are her only shield. Cersei can relate to her in that way. The entire Lannister name is built on a facade of perfection, yet behind closed doors it is filled with poison. Oh yes, the Queen knows the game she plays all-too well, and frankly, Cersei can play it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I know where I want to go with this story, but if you guys have any suggestions i'd be happy to consider them!
> 
> Cheers!


	4. Chapter Four

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Margaery finds the gardens quite peaceful in the evening. The image of the flowers and plants have a drastic change when accompanied by the darkness of the moon. The lack of sun rays create a mystery to the sight, and the flowers feel cool to the touch. She wonders how much work must go into maintaining such a sight —with the ground keepers working for the entirety of daylight, she assumes a lot. 

Of all thoughts that pop into her mind, she wonders what Cersei must be doing in this moment. Their last encounter ended quite abruptly, with the Queen threatening to execute her before storming off in a huff. 

Quite surprisingly, that has not been the worst of their meetings. 

Surely Cersei is currently busy in a small council meeting, or tending to her other royal duties… _what exactly are her royal duties?_

Margaery makes her way along the open corridor next to the gardens as she fiddles with the stone work of each pillar. The moonlight casts a small sparkle on each grain in the concrete, and despite the beautiful image, the surface is rough on her fingers. 

Magaery often wonders what it is about her that Cersei detests. They are quite similar in their morals and values. Cersei is no saint, and can be quite provocative in her advances as well. Is it jealously? Cersei is known as one of the most beautiful woman in all of the Seven Kingdoms, who also happens to be _Queen Regent_ of the Seven Kingdoms…. _What would she be jealous of?_  

Perhaps it’s an anger within herself that she chooses to put onto Margaery. An anger fuelled by the attraction she has for the brunette. _That seems unlikely…_

But it’s the answer Margaery is going to stick with.

As if almost on cue, Margaery’s eyes shift to a figure approaching from the opposite end of the corridor. As they enter into the spots of moonlight, the figure is revealed as the Queen herself. 

As Cersei raises her gaze from the ground and spots Margaery in her path, she stops in her tracks. There is a short silence. 

The venue is quite intimate, with the night cloaking them in darkness, and silence being at the forefront of their ears. There is a faint rustle of leaves in the distance from the soft wind that plays with both of their loose strands of hair. 

Margaery casually relaxes her back onto the pillar beside her and lets out a small sigh. 

“Hello, your Grace.” She says softly, genuinely. 

“What are _you_ doing about at this hour?” The blonde is more harsh in her response. There is a light echo from the dips and hollows of the corridor. 

“I enjoy the peacefulness of the night.” 

“It seems we share a common interest.” Cersei dismisses, as she continues to walk down the corridor towards Margeary. She stops briefly in front of the girl as she turns to meet her straight on.  

“Goodnight” The Queen continues on her path. 

Margaery takes a few steps toward her as she continues down the hall.

“Do you not find it interesting how we keep running into each other? Its like the Gods are playing a game of fate.” Margaery waits for Cersei to stop and turn to face her before giving the blonde her infamous smirk. 

“And what is our… ‘fate?’” Cersei questions, raising an eyebrow, bored. 

Margaery makes her way over to the blonde so that she’s standing a hands width away from her. If it were any other venue, Cersei would not allow such intimacy, but perhaps it is a mixture of her own pride and the magic of the night that grants her the patience she needs to stand her ground. 

The younger girl studies Cersei’s face for a little while before reaching up to tuck a stray piece of her hair back in place. It is a bold move. An action that sparks a tenseness from Cersei. Something that wouldn’t be noticeable to a bystander, but Margaery can spot every inconsistency. Cersei clenches her jaw and looks away from the girl’s burning stare, which results in the brunette moving in a step closer. Her movement is followed by a whisper.

“I could tell you, but i’d rather show you.” 

Cersei returns her gaze as both of their noses nearly touch. The night seems more silent than ever in this moment. Margaery casts her gaze from Cersei’s eyes, to her lips, then back to her eyes. 

There is a pause in time.

Cersei wonders what the girl is up to. Why is she advancing on her… why the intrigue? All the hatred she has for the brunette disappears for a moment and is replaced with curiosity. The queen returns the gesture and looks down at the younger girl’s lips. They look softer than her own, more plump, more desirable than a man’s mouth… But of all mouths, this is Margaery Tyrell. 

With a quick mental snap back to reality, Cersei regains her composure and takes a step back. She raises her eyebrow and lets out a small chuckle, before hardening into a stone cold glare that could match the concrete on the pillars beside them. 

“Don’t be foolish.” Cersei turns and begins once again down the corridor. 

Margaery analyzes the last few seconds, still in a slight trance from her own doing, and watches as the blonde walks away in a hurry. _The bitch is beating me at my own game._

“Foolish?” Margaery calls out. She has gathered up quite a bit of courage during this encounter, and is not ready to let it go just yet. The younger girl watches as Cersei ignores her remark and continues forward. _Is she just going to walk away after that? No. She is not._

“Oh, that wasn’t foolish.” Margaery says in a huff as she swiftly catches up behind Cersei and grabs her forearm, stopping her in her tracks. 

_Fuck it._

The brunette spins the Queen around to face her and pushes her back towards one of the large stone pillars. Cersei resists, trying to push her off. The younger girl is stronger than she looks. 

Margaery steadies the older woman as she leans in towards her ear. 

“ _This_ , is foolish.” 

With that, Margery grabs either side of Cersei’s face, and pulls her closer until their lips meet. 

Cersei’s fighting instantly stops and her entire body tenses. The shock of the action takes its toll as her eyes shoot open and try to register exactly what is happening. 

After brief moment, she feels Margery’s hand leave one side of her face, and creep up the small of her back as she begins to deepen the kiss. Cersei relaxes, and just as her eyes begin to close, she feels a sudden lack of weight as Margaery pulls away from her. 

The cold air hits the Queen's wet lips as she locks eyes with the woman who just laid her own mouth against hers. 

Margaery smirks. There is silence. The undistinguishable expression on Cersei's face matches the uncertainty of the darkness that surrounds them.

Before either of them get too comfortable in this new position, Cersei slaps the girl with all the power she can muster. The loud sound echoes throughout the corridor. 

The brunette falls back from the force, her hand going to the brutal red spot on her cheek. 

Cersei takes a few steps forward to meet her. 

“You’re right… _it is._ ” Cersei says quietly, almost at a whisper. 

The Queen stares into the younger girl’s watery, pain consumed eyes before once again continuing on her path, this time, finally making it to the door on the other end. She makes sure to slam it shut, leaving another long echo all around. 

Once again, there is a silence throughout the gardens. Yet in this moment, it is accompanied with the sound of dreadful regret. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time coming, but i'm finally going to finish this thing. I've been super busy with work and school and just lost motivation to finish this story. I really like to take my time with my stories and add lots of little poetic details, so it takes a lot out of my brain to write a chapter lol. I honestly had no idea where I was going to go with it, but I have a solid plan for the next (and probably last) chapter. 
> 
> I really wanted to play with night and day dynamics, and how it tends to influence the two character's relationship, I mean, at least in the story i'm writing. (i.e Chapter 2 was at night, it was a lot more saucy too) 
> 
> I'm trying to go about this as realistically as possible. I really want to stay true to the characters. I just feel like it's more satisfying that way. 
> 
> Please leave comments and give me some feedback for what you want to see in the end! I'm beginning to write the next chapter but I can always incorporate suggestions! 
> 
> The next chapter will most likely be the last and will most likely be up in a few days, if not sooner. I'm going to try and wrap it up, but we'll see where it goes.


End file.
